Deux mondes alignés
by Shadisun
Summary: Dans une station métro, Yagami Raito rencontre une jeune femme touchante qui parvient peu à peu à l'amener hors de la carapace que sa haine pour la société a formée.
1. Prologue

_Résumé_: Dans un train, Yagami Raito rencontre une jeune femme touchante qui parvient peu à peu à l'amener hors de la carapace que sa haine pour la société a formée.

_Disclaimer_: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Death Note appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ōba

* * *

Au milieu de l'assourdissante agitation humaine, le monde semble bien lointain. Comme partagé en des multitudes d'univers différents et impénétrables. Chacun suit son propre chemin sans même se risquer d'effleurer ce qui leur est inconnu. C'est bien ce qui ressort lorsque l'on observe tout autours. Dans ce métro, personne ne fait attention aux autres. Une omission totale de l'extérieur.

Le métro s'arrête, déstabilisant l'équilibre de plusieurs. Les vieilles portes coulissantes grincèrent, laissant plusieurs passagers empressés se glisser dans le maigre espace. Tous désireux d'obtenir un emplacement confortable. D'ailleurs, c'est bien en dépit du malheur de certains. Une fois que les deux panneaux reprirent leur position initiale, les secousses reprirent de plus belle.

Je pense bien avoir été le seul à y faire attention à cet instant. Une femme, petite, se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la barre métallique au plafond. Suspendue, elle tanguait, menaçant de lâcher prise et d'être emportée par la marée humaine à la moindre véhémence. Une poupée de paille au milieu de la tempête. Croyaient-ils vraiment qu'elle résisterait aux tourments du vent ?

Tout en elle fascinait, appelant les regards. Une chevelure blonde égayée par deux couettes hautes, un regard innocent affichant milles et unes émotions si évidemment que c'en était désarmant et un habit gothique sombre contrastant par sa dureté. Une boule à facette d'aspects, des nuances envoûtantes. Pourtant, dans une telle situation, c'est loin d'être ce qui prime.

Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre aurait réagit ce jour là ? Aucun siège n'était disponible. Tous étaient affairés, profondément distraits et sourds aux complaintes silencieuses inlassablement lancées par ses traits exprimant clairement ses difficultés. Étais-je le seul à discerner cette détresse ? J'aimerais bien y croire. N'est-ce pas que le monde est monstrueux ?

Avec empressement, je perçai la foule et secoua légèrement son épaule. Ses pupilles dorées me fixèrent, puis suivirent la direction vers laquelle mes gestes la guidaient. Son soulagement était flagrant. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le siège indiqué, et m'adressa un large sourire reconnaissant. Bonne action de la journée ? Non. L'expression de ma colère envers le comportement lâche de la société.

Lentement, le temps fila au travers de la foule. Tout ce temps j'étais cloîtré dans mes songes. C'est mon monde idéal qui accapare ainsi mes pensées. Lorsqu'on possède un pouvoir tel que la Death Note, c'est bien normal que nos intérêts gravitent autours de celui-ci. De plus, l'environnement extérieur dénué d'amour et de compassion me pousse vers ces idées sombres.

Lors d'une des haltes du convoi, une frêle tension sur ma veste m'expulsa de mes divagations et j'eus un léger haut-le-corps. J'aperçus la fille de tout à l'heure qui me tendais un petit papier, à contre-courant du tumulte. Son nom et son numéro de téléphone. Un vieux cliché qui se répète sans cesse, révolu par son expression sincère.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour qui que ce soit hors ma famille. Les femmes séduisent, mais n'éveillent pas mon intérêt. Le monde est dégoûtant, je ne fais que mettre en vitrine un bel homme galant. L'image que se font les autres est capitale. C'est un camouflage qui me transforme en véritable caméléon et détourne constamment les soupçons. Tant que je suis libre, mon monde subsistera. Un être charmant est plus difficilement accusable.

Je m'appropriai donc la feuille paraphée, l'échangeant contre un sourire charmeur accompagné d'un poli remerciement. Bafouillant sa reconnaissance à son tour, elle s'empressa rapidement de se rendre vers la sortie, mais je cru apercevoir le rouge qui venait sournoisement de lui colorer ses joues.

Celle-ci s'estompa parmi les lumières de la station, puis le métro repris sa marche vers la prochaine descente.

* * *

Je serais ravie que vous me fassiez part de votre avis, je suis à l'écoute en ce qui concerne les conseils et opinons.

Shadisun


	2. Rencard inopiné

_Résumé du chapitre précédent_: Yagami Raito cède sa place à une jeune femme dans le métro. Celle-ci lui offre un petit papier sur lequel sont notés son numéro de téléphone et son nom.

_Disclaimer_: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Death Note appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ōba

* * *

C'était le lendemain de ma rencontre avec la fille du métro. Une journée calme. Beaucoup moins saturé, le convoi de transport était nettement plus agréable de fréquentation. Un léger relâchement de la tension du jour précédent. Le brouhaha de la veille s'était dissipé, seul quelques bruits de la machinerie du métro subsistaient. Une tranquillité extérieur appréciable.

Hier soir, un détective prodigieusement doué, _L._, a non seulement démontré que Kira était bel et bien humain, mais également déniché sa location et ce par le moyen d'une diffusion télévisée. C'est plausiblement ce qui rend le réseau de transport aussi serein à Kyoto. Ma présence dans la région a été prouvée, c'est indéniable. Les gens ont maintenant la preuve que la justice qui veillait sur eux n'est pas un mirage. Elle est vivante. Par contre, suite à cette prestation publique, la perte de confiance en le héros divin qui supprimait les criminels de la population s'est rapidement propagée. Les miracles de la télévision, n'est-ce pas _L._ ?

Aujourd'hui, je suis un lycéen banal abasourdi de cette nouvelle absolument incroyable. Dès que j'ai posé le doigt sur la Death Note, mentir est devenu littéralement vital. Un fou du Roi qui exécute son spectacle, la lame tanguant sous la gorge. Et l'étreinte se fait de plus en plus écrasante. Une nouvelle contrainte qui dope ma vigilance. J'ai déjà anticipé toute conversation sur le sujet Kira, préparé la moindre de mes réactions et confectionné un numéro inégalable.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis accompagné. Rien ne doit transparaître. Surtout qu'il s'agit de ma sœur, Sayu. Hors de question que le moindre doute cogite dans son esprit, ça ferait des ravages. Une unique erreur suffirait pour que ma famille découvre la vérité, et sous cette éventualité, je serais contraint de tuer les personnes qui me sont le plus chères en ce monde pour poursuivre mon utopie. Mon pire cauchemar.

Bref, Sayu voulait se rendre à un festival quelconque pour jeunes adolescentes, mais suite aux dernières découvertes à propos de Kira, papa ne voulait pas la laisser sortir. Cette fourbe lui a dit que si elle parvenait à convaincre son frère chéri de la suivre à travers un regroupement de filles hystériques face à de multitudes d'activités reliées au monde de la mode et de l'esthétique malgré la présence d'un redoutable tueur en série dans la région, il devait la laisser s'y rendre.

Je n'ai aucune idée de comment cette futée a fait pour que mon père accepte ce marché ridicule, mais Sayu a bel et bien fini par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Après tout, une fois de temps en temps, j'aime faire plaisir à ma frangine préférée. De plus, c'est moi le fautif dans tout ça. C'est peut-être Kira qui allait gâcher sa journée, mais c'est aussi Kira qui a empêché les événements de prendre une tournure déplaisante.

Côte à côte dans le métro, nous discutons avec une complicité unique aux membres d'une même famille. Une chimie prédestinée par les liens de sang. Pourtant, cette conversation, j'en tire les ficelles, modelant la moindre de mes intonations et feignant la sérénité d'esprit de l'innocent jeune garçon dont j'emprunte temporairement l'identité. Les sourires, les rigolades, les plaisanteries, une protection infaillible contre les soupçons. Tous sont simulés avec une virtuosité proche de la perfection.

Soudainement, les yeux de ma cadette se métamorphosèrent en immenses soucoupes et ses mains volèrent vivement devant sa bouche pour retenir une bruyante exclamation. Elle trépignait sur sa chaise comme lorsque papa ramenait des friandises en revenant du boulot quand elle était gamine. Une fébrilité inattendue. Son désir d'aller à la rencontre d'une jolie femme assise un peu plus loin était tangible et en devenait presque gênant. Elle la fixait avec une telle ardeur que cette dame se retourna, sentant la lourdeur du regard de l'énergumène déchaînée qui me coudoyait.

Apparemment, le hasard est acharné à emmêler nos destinées. Sans problème, on reconnaissait cette personne à l'aura si atypique. Une douce excentricité mélangée à son expression innocente. C'est bien surprenant que son style vestimentaire ne m'ait pas aiguillé plus tôt. La fille de métro se tenait à quelques sièges de distance de nous, légèrement inquiétée par la mine anormale de Sayu.

Heureusement, cette cinglée reprit conscience de la situation actuelle, et se calma. La seule relique subsistante de sa précédente folie était un sourire béat. Puis, elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux suppliants.

- Raito, je peux aller voir la dame là-bas ? Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la mannequin d'un mes magazines. Il faut absolument aller lui parler, s'il-te-plaît.

Une mannequin ? Bien possible, avec son physique et son style de star. Néanmoins c'était surprenant. Aurais-je aidé une célébrité sans même en avoir connaissance ?

Je hochai la tête, donnant mon assentiment à sa requête désespérée. Bravant les secousses torrentielles du métro, nous nous formèrent un chemin jusqu'à la starlette potentielle. Ma benjamine fût la première à s'asseoir conjointement à la jolie blonde. Je la suivie, optant pour le siège adjacent celui de Sayu. Lorsque la jeune adolescente entama la conversation, toute l'excitation qu'elle avait emmagasinée haussa sa voix d'un octave.

- Dites, êtes-vous Amane Misa ? Le mannequin des revues ?

- Oui, vous êtes ?

- Yagami Sayu et lui c'est mon frère Raito. Vous pourriez me signer ça ?

Ma petite sœur extirpa de son sac à main le magazine qu'elle avait emporté dans l'espoir d'obtenir quelques précieux autographes de ses célébrités favorites au festival. Amane, pour sa part, semblait touchée par l'attention que Sayu lui portait et souriait profusément, lâchant quelques rires joyeux. Elle saisi le stylo que le fillette lui tendit et apposa sa paraphe sur sa propre photographie de bon cœur. Puis, la vedette questionna l'adolescente.

- Vous vous rendez au festival de la mode de Kyoto ?

Sayu acquiesça par un hochement vif de la tête en insérant le feuillet dans son sac, puis releva brusquement la tête en entendant la prochaine phrase de la gothique.

- Je pourrais vous accompagner ?

- Oui ça serait génial ! Dis Raito, tu es d'accord ?

Ainsi Amane Misa passa la journée avec nous au festival.

* * *

Je serais ravie que vous me fassiez part de votre avis, je suis à l'écoute en ce qui concerne les conseils et opinons.

Merci pour les précédents commentaires, ils sont une réelle motivation à écrire.

Shadisun


	3. Festival

_Résumé du chapitre précédent_: _L._ a prouvé l'existence de Kira et qu'il habite Kyoto à la télévision. Raito accompagne Sayu à un festival de mode et croisent Amane Misa dans le métro, qui décide de se joindre à eux.

_Disclaimer_: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Death Note appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ōba

* * *

L'ambiance joyeuse régnait en maître sur le parc Maruyama. Une large banderole enrubannée trônait à l'entrée, abordant le logo de l'événement et l'écriteau "Festival de la mode de Kyoto" en lettres stylisées. Un infinité de ballons gonflés à l'hélium parsemaient l'immense domaine et la musique en vogue vibrait à foison au travers des haut-parleurs stratégiquement disposés. En apparence, une fête à franc succès.

C'est d'ailleurs certainement ce que mes accompagnatrices pensaient actuellement, les yeux clos, alléchées par les odeurs séduisantes des stands à friandises. Elles venaient de débarquer dans un nouvel univers de perfection. Le rêve, le plaisir et la passion étaient ressentis et partagés par ces âmes amoureuses de la mode.

Tissus, laines et satins s'entassaient, mannequins et photographes jonglaient entre des habits tous plus époustouflants des uns que les autres, tout était parfaitement organisé en fonction des goûts des jeunes adolescentes friandes de beauté. Le terrain n'était pas bondé, les visiteurs n'affluaient pas. Serait-ce la crainte qu'inspire Kira ? Au moins, Sayu disposait de beaucoup plus de libertés dans ses folles célébrations et l'attente aux attractions était considérablement réduite. Peut-être que cette peur se dissipera. Néanmoins, je m'engage à laisser Kira de côté pour le festival. Je suis là pour ma frangine et nul ne pourra gâcher sa joie.

D'ailleurs, ma sœur s'était déjà lancée dans une impitoyable chasse aux autographes, traquant la moindre opportunité d'atteindre la main céleste de ces artistes de la mode. Se frayant furtivement une route au travers de la forêt humaine, elle atteignait implacablement son objectif suprême. Un vrai prédateur.

Suivre la cadence ma cadette devenait de plus en plus rude et laborieux. Le souffle frénétique d'Amane accroissait en puissance, devenant audible à travers les assourdissantes mélodies que les enceintes chantaient. À la prochaine halte de Sayu, je lui signala que nous allions visiter en attendant qu'elle ait fini sa collecte de signatures, et de m'appeler sur mon cellulaire dès qu'elle aurait complété sa mission. La jolie blonde s'affaissa lourdement sur le banc d'une table à pique-nique non loin de nous. Ma frangine agréa et revaqua à sa précédente activité.

Galamment, j'allas chercher une boisson fraîche pour la demoiselle qui visiblement était au bout de force, puis nous nous rendîmes ensemble dans différents chapiteaux ou elle observa jovialement les nouvelles collections exclusives des chaînes vestimentaires pavanant présomptueusement leurs plus beaux atouts, vantant leurs produits incomparables à ceux de la concurrence.

Ravis de la visite de la vedette, les fournisseurs ne manquaient pas de traiter leur cliente comme une véritable princesse. Robes et tenues, toutes s'agglutinaient devant la dame, traitée avec égards et prévenance. Tirée à quatre épingle, la jeune impératrice défilait gracieusement devant les commis qui applaudissaient frénétiquement en baisant ses chaussures.

Tous croulaient à ses pieds, la remerciant de sa visite à l'heure de son malheureux départ. Des chiens fébriles par la présence de leur maître et attristé dès qu'il s'absente. Des clébards affamés qui exécutent la quintessence des acrobaties, espérant plaire à la main qui les nourrit. Le chapiteau se transforme en cirque et Amane la dresseuse de cabots soumet toutes les plus basses espèces par sa beauté destructrice. Qu'ils aillent baver ailleurs, ces pauvres nabots.

Leurs efforts portaient néanmoins leurs fruits, quelques visiteurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire le lien entre cette fille et la prolifique mannequin. Ainsi des attroupements se créaient et les ventes grimpaient. Finalement, les achats de la starlette furent minimes en comparaison des remarquables présents offerts par les boutiques visitées.

C'eu été un moment horrible pendant lequel garder l'air jovial fut un exploit olympique. La mannequin fit en sorte que ce traitement royale me soit également accordé et je fus entraîné dans les abominables cabines d'essayage. Là naquit le cauchemar. Retourné sens dessus dessous et incessamment fagoté comme une poupée, on m'endimancha un nombre astronomique de fois. Répondre aux sourires de la fille fut de plus en plus pénible.

Heureusement, c'est la sonnerie du cellulaire qui me sauva. Ayant terminé sa tournée d'autographe, Sayu cherchait à nous rejoindre pour aller manger. Nous finirent nos derniers essayages à la demande d'Amane et nous nous dirigeâmes au point de rendez-vous établi. La jeune fille nous y attendait, l'estomac sur les talons.

Les exposants commençaient à remballer leur matériel et démonter les chapiteaux et la clarté commençait à s'estomper en douces nuances de teinte orangée. Nous commandèrent des mets dans un petit restaurant aménagé sur le site à l'occasion du festival et nous pique-niquèrent sous l'un des célèbres cerisiers du parc Maruyama. Les filles semblaient bien satisfaites de leurs journées et Sayu nous déballa gaillardement les anecdotes de ses rencontres avec les mannequins, photographes et stylistes. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir parmi notre groupe, néanmoins, mes compagnes tenaient à assister aux feux d'artifice qui augureraient pendant la soirée.

Sous notre noble cerisier, la vue sur le lac était saisissante. Une sérénité apaisante flottait dans l'atmosphère et la musique bruyante du festival s'était calmée. Les bruits nocturnes des animaux marins et du courant de l'eau pouvaient maintenant émerger. Étendus sur le dos, nous fixâmes ensemble les cieux maintenant totalement assombris dans l'attente de futures animations aériennes.

Un son retentissant fracassa soudainement la paix des lieux. Les feux d'artifice, majestueux, coloraient le ciel et éclataient dans un synchronisme mirifiquement bien organisé. En silence, nous observâmes le sonore phénomène. Sayu se blotti confortablement contre mon épaule, souriant béatement jusqu'à ce que le criard vacarme cesse. Ses paupières s'affaissaient d'elles-mêmes et ses bâillements gagnaient en fréquence et puissance.

Nous quittâmes le festival à une heure tardive. Mon père sera affolé. Par contre, c'est indéniable, les filles avaient passé une magnifique journée.

Nous prîmes le métro avec Amane pour le retour. Quelques picoleurs erraient gauchement dans la station, riant et chantant, nous nous empressâmes de gagner notre compartiment. Ma frangine, sur le siège voisin, avait décidé de s'approprier mon flanc droit comme oreiller. C'était relativement tranquille, tout le monde étant énormément épuisé.

Un silence s'installa. Confortable à ses débuts, mais amplifiant progressivement le malaise de la jolie vedette. Jouant avec ses doigts et fixant le sol, elle semblait vouloir s'incruster dans le décors, malgré sa tenue sombre tape-à-l'œil. Bien évidemment, ne pas la secourir de sa propre gêne aurait été cruel. Je m'apprêtais à entamer la conversation lorsqu'elle me devança.

- J'ai passé une excellente journée, merci de m'avoir laissé vous accompagner Raito

- Ça a été un plaisir, je suis content que tu nous ai accompagné

Soulagée, un léger sourire flotta sur son expression quelques instants. Mais plus la station de la belle blonde approchait, plus elle semblait hésitante à se prononcer. Une indécision qui vacillait et qui dessinait sur ses traits une forme d'angoisse ostensible. Le pour et le contre s'affrontaient férocement, tiraillant impunément l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Ses réflexions m'intriguaient. C'est peut-être bien la fatigue, mais la raison de sa mine soucieuse me tracassait. Ses pensées incertaines tourmentaient également les miennes et le peu d'élément de réponse disponibles faisait en sorte que des hypothèses multiples me hantaient. C'est peut-être la longue durée du moment qui m'hasarda à la compréhension de l'état d'esprit d'Amane.

La station de la starlette approcha, elle décida de se prononcer.

- Raito, si toi ou Sayu voulez m'appeler, ne vous gênez pas. J'aimerais rester en contact avec vous

Puis elle quitta le convoi, son image s'évanouissant pour la seconde fois parmi l'éclairage des lampes de sa station.

* * *

Je serais ravie que vous me fassiez part de votre avis, je suis à l'écoute en ce qui concerne les conseils et opinons.

Shadisun


	4. Stalker

_Résumé du chapitre précédent_: Yagami Raito, Yagami Sayu et Amane Misa ont passés leur journée au festival de la mode de Kyoto, ne rentrant qu'à une heure tardive. Les Yagami sont invités à contacter cette dernière téléphoniquement prochainement.

_Disclaimer_: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Death Note appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ōba

* * *

Après notre soiré au festival, mon père semblait vraiment inquiet lorsque nous sommes rentrés à la maison. Sayu tremblait à l'idée qu'il déverse sa fureur à notre arrivée. Ce fut toute une surprise lorsqu'il accouru lui baiser le front comme tout papa poule digne de ce nom. Mais ça n'empêche pas que ce matin au premier repas, il n'a pas manqué de nous sermonner sévèrement d'être rentré à cette heure tardive. Sa colère était feinte, bien sûr. Après les événements de la veille, n'importe qui aurait pu le déduire.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. Aucun contact avec Amane depuis. Ma jeune sœur avait évoqué le sujet dernièrement. Se languissait-elle de notre appel ? Sa requête me revint à l'esprit. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'aurais appelée. Cet acte de pitié n'aurait été qu'une distraction contraignante. Nul besoin d'une entrave supplémentaire à mon projet.

Revenu du lycée, ma première action fut de m'installer à mon bureau dans ma chambre et d'aller réviser studieusement mes apprentissages de la journée. Mon haut niveau d'étude est primordial, une couverture. La Death Note change totalement la perception des choses, mais ne doit aucunement troubler mon mode de vie. Tout en révisais, je donnais la mort aux pires crapules de ce monde hideux. Telles étaient mes soirées.

Cette fois divergeait légèrement les autres. Habituellement, la Death Note est utilisée sans la moindre discrétion, une porte verrouillée suffisait à déjouer les désagréments d'une visite surprise et les coups d'œil indiscrets. Pour l'occasion, la prudence était de mise. Ryūku, shinigami errant constamment à mes côtés, m'avait pour une rare fois avisé d'une information capitale et prévenu une erreur fatale. Un homme me suivant dans l'ombre. Cet homme est évidemment l'agent attitré par notre cher détective préféré. Je suis un suspect, l'étaux se ressert petit à petit. Bien joué, _L._.

Puis, en tentant de me concentrer sur les devoirs et leçons, Amane me revient en mémoire. Non que j'ai l'intention de l'appeler ou quoique ce soit, mais l'identité de ce drôle de personnage m'intriguait. Un détail de moindre importance, mais ma concentration était tourmentée. Lors de mes études, cette question vagabondait dans mon esprit, demandant obstinément des réponses. Il était tard lorsque mon ouvrage s'acheva. Les cahiers d'exercices amoncelés sur mon plan de travail disparurent dans mon sac à dos, et je fus libéré de ma galère.

Le petit papier de la gothique reposait toujours dans la poche du pantalon que je portais ce jour là, attendant patiemment de livrer son message. C'est quasiment inconsciemment que je me rendis au panier à linge sale dans la salle de bain pour farfouiller à sa recherche. Découvrant la présence de ce fameux vêtement, j'en saisi cette courte lettre. Son nom, Misa Amane, ainsi qu'un numéro téléphonique y étaient annotés par les soins d'un stylo bleu.

Rien de plus, rien de moins. Le nécessaire. Le tout livré en une charmante calligraphie, élégante et féminine. Certes, ce n'est pas du grand art, mais l'écriture véhiculait le style particulier de la demoiselle de la même façon que son style vestimentaire. Un bagage indispensable à son identité. En quelque sorte, une part d'elle imprégnait cette feuille.

Pianotant ses données sur les réseaux sociaux, les résultats furent abondant. Une notoriété indiscutable. Les photos croulent sur les moteurs de recherche et les commentaires d'admiration s'entassent. Notre chère dame est une véritable starlette respectée et adulée. Du moins, dans l'univers de l'internet. Ce train au moment de notre rencontre n'était clairement pas son terrain de prédilection. Les passagers auraient-ils réagi différemment sachant l'idole reconnue qui se cachait derrière cette jeune femme en difficulté ?

La petite vedette, mannequin et actrice, vennait au Japon pour affaire. Sa vie était déballée ouvertement sur les médias sociaux. Peu d'intimité contre énormément de pouvoir. En association avec une chaîne vestimentaire populaire pour jeunes filles, elle faisait la promotion de leurs nouveaux produits. Apparemment, une collaboration profitable pour cette entreprise.

Il était tard, j'éteins ma lumière, espérant le départ prochain de l'espion vautré derrière ma fenêtre. En un dernier effort, je nota le numéro téléphonique d'Amane dans mon cellulaire et m'écroula sur mon lit. Mes draps m'engloutirent moelleusement et mes yeux se perdirent dans la noirceur jusqu'au lendemain.

La nuit porte conseil. N'est-ce pas un excellent proverbe ? Véridique, dénué de cet aura mensonger et des clauses contextuelles qui se dégage des proverbes traditionnels. C'est les bienfaits du sommeil qui me procurèrent une solution quant à la présence de l'épieur. Se débarrasser de cet être nuisible ? Aucun problème. Je saisi mon appareil téléphonique sur ma table de chevet.

- Oui allô ? Amane Misa ?... C'est Raito. Aller au cinéma, ça te dirait ?

Amane se pointa au point de rendez-vous établi, un arrêt d'autobus. Comme à son habitude, elle était vêtue de ses vêtements gothiques. Avait-elle fait un effort vestimentaire quelconque ? C'était imperceptible. Son éternelle noirceur était immuable, un masque opaque et imperméable. Impossible de déceler la moindre nuance en détaillant la masse de tissu sombre, contrairement à celles de ses traits en constante expressivité. Peut-être discernable par un proche attentif, mais autrement, ce n'était manifestement pas ses choix vestimentaires qui aiguilleraient vers son état d'esprit.

Comment interprétait-elle notre rendez-vous ? Le premier pas vers un nouveau couple ? La célébration d'une nouvelle amitié ? Certainement pas de la même façon que moi. Je l'avais choisie simplement car celle-ci correspondait parfaitement à l'image de la lycéenne frivole. Ma mission nécessitait cette charmante présence. Une arme puissante qui désamorce les soupçons.

Nous grimpâmes dans l'autobus et choisirent des sièges côtes à côtes, elle proche de la fenêtre et moi sur le côté de l'allée centrale. Derrière nous, un homme se dissimulait, tentant de reproduire le stéréotype du personnage banal et sans intérêt. Évidement, l'espion de _L._. Rien de plus anodin. Je l'attendais, et il était là, ayant inconsciemment répondu à mon invitation.

Nos frivoles discussions, entre mon partenaire de trajet et moi, se contentait de sujets innocents. Amane m'exposa longuement les circonstances du métier de mannequin ainsi que les subtiles difficultés qui l'atteignaient malgré sa célébrité. Une nouveau portrait de plus en plus humain se peignait graduellement dans mon imaginaire, la rendant beaucoup moins inaccessible. L'apparition d'un aspect inattendu de cet être éblouissant, un aspect qui gagnait en clarté et en distinction d'un jour à l'autre. La conversation ayant de prime abord pour seul but d'éviter absolument le sujet Kira, elle se montraient finalement plus enrichissante que je l'aurais cru.

C'est lorsqu'un homme spécial gagna l'autobus que tout dérailla. Celui-ci, calme en premier aspect, grimpait les escaliers comme toute personne normalement constituée. Deux jambes, deux bras, une tête, tout à fait ordinaire et sans importance. Mais une fois embarqué, balayant toute désillusion à son sujet, il brandit une arme à feu contre la tempe du chauffeur, qui peinait à conserver la route adéquatement face à une telle pression psychologique de la part son tout récent passager. Un rugissement du détraqué à pistolet sema une vive panique au sein des huit voyageurs.

- Je prend le contrôle de ce bus !

* * *

Je serais ravie que vous me fassiez part de votre avis, je suis à l'écoute en ce qui concerne les conseils et opinons.

Merci pour les précédents ajouts en favoris et follows de Deux mondes alignés, ils sont une réelle motivation à écrire.

Shadisun


End file.
